Papá Sasuke
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: Una serie de drabbles que se enfocan en Sasuke y su hijo desde el momento de su concepción hasta que éste llega al mundo a cambiarle la vida.
1. La Noticia

_**Esta idea me vino casi a principios de año, pero no se me había ocurrido publicarla simplemente porque no soy fan de los drabbles, pero a petición de una loca adoradora del menor de los Uchiha, les traigo mi serie de drabbles concentrados en Sasuke Uchiha y su paternidad. ¡Disfrútenlos!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto. Los drabbles son propiedad de Firey Girl.**_

**

* * *

**

**LA NOTICIA**

La primera vez que lo escuchó, Sasuke estaba cenando una sopa fría de tomate y su esposa se acercó a él nerviosa.

_"Seremos tres en la familia"_

_"¿Estás embarazada?"_

_"No tontito. Naruto nos regaló un gato."_

En los meses siguientes, Sasuke recibió sustos similares pero todos resultaban ser cosas sin importancia. Una tarde después del trabajo, su mujer lo recibió muy contenta.

_"Sasuke, pronto habrá un nuevo miembro en esta casa"_

_"¿Otro gato?"_

_"No, algo crece dentro de mí"_

_"¿Una flatulencia?"_

_"¡No! ¡Vas a ser padre!"_

_"Ah, que padre"_

Un par de segundos después, cayó en la cuenta de todo…


	2. Fresitas con Chocolate

**FRESITAS CON CHOCOLATE.**

A Sasuke le fastidiaba levantarse a las dos de la mañana a conseguir fresas con chocolate para aplacar el antojo de su esposa, pues ésta le había dicho:

_"El bebé tendrá cabeza de fresa si no me como una en este instante"_

Él lo hacía por amor y comprensión, nada más.

Primero habían sido náuseas en la mañana, luego terribles cambios de humor, y ahora antojos a altas horas de la noche. Cuando regresó a casa, ella le dio un beso de agradecimiento.

_"¡Vamos a comer juntos!"_ exclamó contenta.

_"Pero…"_ una fresa entró en su boca. Él odiaba lo dulce.


	3. Seda

**SEDA.**

A Sasuke le gustaba la seda. Era suave y fina comparada con sus manos ásperas. Él siempre había sido muy estricto con ese tema.

Daría lo que fuera por tocar todos los días de la semana esa suave seda. Frotarla contra sus manos y oler su agradable aroma de rosas.

_"Sasuke"_ lo interrumpió su esposa _"Si tanto te gustan mis reservas, consíguete las tuyas"_

El moreno miró a su esposa embarazada y sonrió.

_"¿Sabes una cosa?"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Las prefiero donde están" _respondió dirigiéndole una mirada repleta de su perverso amor por la seda que componía la piel de su mujer.

* * *

**_Para los que no entienden este drabble, les explico que hace referencia a los senos y el trasero de la esposa de Sasuke XDDDDD_**


	4. Niño o Niña

**NIÑO O NIÑA.**

Sasuke llevaba un buen rato acariciando la barriga de su esposa mientras susurraba:

_"¿Serás un niño… o una niña?"_

_"Es más divertido esperar a que nazca"_ dijo ella sonriendo.

Si resultaba un niño, podría enseñarle infinidad de cosas y hasta accedería a jugar con él sin chistar. Si tenía una niña, ésta sería su princesa y detestaría compartirla con otros niños.

_"¿A ti que te gustaría que fuera?"_ le preguntó a su pareja.

_"No importa, yo lo amaré aunque sea… 'especial'…"_

Sasuke se quedó pensando y entendió el significado de "especial".

_"Dices eso otra vez y me divorcio de ti"_

_

* * *

_

**_De nuevo, para los que se vieron lentos, "especial" viene siendo "homosexual" LoL_**


	5. Déjà Vu

**DÉJÀ VU**

Sasuke nunca había estado tan emocionado. Su primer hijo había nacido y era un saludable varón, por lo que estaba inmensamente orgulloso. Le llevó flores a su pareja y hasta se puso muy cariñoso con ella.

Cuando llegó la enfermera con su niño, él lo tomó para verlo.

El bebé tenía facciones parecidas a las suyas, era callado y bello. Ya ansiaba poder jugar con él y enseñarle "cosas de hombres", hasta lo solaparía de su madre.

_"Es perfecto"_ musitó sonriendo.

El pequeño estiró una manita y le picó la frente a su padre. ¿Dónde había visto eso antes?

_"Itachi…"_

_

* * *

_

**_Hasta que se me ocurre mencionar a mi amado Itachi-kun. Bien dicen que uno nunca se libra por completo de los parientes más detestados..._**


	6. Hija

**HIJA.**

Todo era paz y tranquilidad. Sasuke sabía que su hijo lloraba todas las noches y no dejaba dormir a su esposa, pero esta vez Sousuke no lloró. ¡Por fin ella podría descansar!

Entonces…

_"¡No, Mikoto!"_

_"¡¿Qué son esos gritos, Sasuke?"_

_"¡Nuestra hija se va a casar y dice que me odia y que soy el peor padre del mundo!"_

_"Amor, nosotros no tenemos hija"_

Eso lo solucionaba todo, de nuevo era feliz y trató de conciliar el sueño, aunque…

_"Si me vuelves a despertar en medio de la noche, te juro que no tendrás que preocuparte más por una hija"_

_

* * *

_

**_* Basado en un hecho real XDDDDD _**

**Vaya que Sasuke fue original al nombrar a su hija imaginaria, ¿no creen?**

_****_

**_Respondiendo al review de Sammy en donde me pregunta quién es la esposa de Sasuke, le respondo que ella queda en el anonimato para que cada quien ponga a la chica de Naruto que se le pegue en gana, ¡hasta se pueden imaginar que son ustedes mismas! Hay infinidad de opciones..._**


	7. Pañales Mágicos

**PAÑALES MÁGICOS.**

Sasuke estaba decidido a demostrarle a su mujer que él también era capaz de cambiarle el pañal sucio a su delicado bebé. Ella no lo dejaría en ridículo esta vez.

Lentamente retiró el pañal y el hedor de su hijo le dio de lleno en la cara, era tan pestilente que salió huyendo.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó, el pañal sucio había sido milagrosamente reemplazado por uno nuevo. Completamente desconcertado, Sasuke buscó una explicación y quien se la dio fue su esposa.

_"Yo lo cambié porque tú estabas haciendo el tonto por ahí"_

De nuevo había sido humillado… por su mujer.

* * *

**_Ja, ja, ja, me encanta escribir este tipo de cosas en donde Sasuke recibe su merecido..._**


	8. Secreto de Padre a Hijo

**SECRETO DE PADRE E HIJO.**

Sasuke ya estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Si era algo que no soportaba era el ruido, y mucho menos cuando se trataba del llanto de Sousuke. Pero por más que su esposa intentaba calmarlo no lo conseguía.

No quería comer, no quería dormir, estaba limpio, tampoco parecía tener cólico ni frío… ¿Cuál era el motivo de sus sollozos?

_"Déjame intentarlo yo"_ le pidió Sasuke y ella se lo dio sin protestar.

Se encerró en el cuarto del bebé en la cuna. Sasuke se estiró las mejillas mientras hacía bizco. El niño se rió y él no revelaría su secreto.

* * *

_**Contestando al review de Jumbi No Yugakure:**_

_**De hecho querida, sí está basado en un hecho real aunque omití el hecho de que la esposa del infeliz este (llámese mi cuñado) lo amenazó con divorciarse porque en ese entonces tenía las hormonas a flor de piel XDDDD Sí he visto el meme que mencionas y créeme que eso me sorprendió y me hizo reír aún más, sobretodo por lo paranoico que se pone Sasuke respecto a su "ejército" de hijas. **_


	9. El Niño Profeta

**EL NIÑO PROFETA**

Sasuke arrullaba a Sousuke en su carreola en el parque cuando un par de señoras se acercaron comentando lo lindo que era, pero luego huyeron asustadas.

El joven padre se asomó y vio a su hijo metiéndose los deditos a la boca.

_"Esas señoras debieron tener prisa. Tienes mi encanto natural"_ le dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

_"El mundo se va a terminar para ti"_ balbuceó el bebé, sorprendiendo por completo al otro.

Cuando regresó a casa, él le pasó el niño a su esposa y se fue a un rincón. Sousuke era terrorífico y por una semana no se le acercó.

* * *

_**Este sin duda ha sido el drabble más OOC que he escrito en mi vida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Sasuke le tendría tanto miedo a un bebé al que se le cae la baba? Aunque si yo tuviera un hijo así, también me alejaría de él XDDDD**_


	10. El Ladrón

**EL LADRÓN**

Algo extraño ocurría en casa: las cosas estaban desapareciendo y Sasuke atribuía la culpa al gato porque tenía fama de travieso.

Primero fue la corbata preferida del moreno, después los pendientes caros de su mujer y luego las llaves del auto…

_"¡Esto no puede seguir así!"_ Exclamó desesperado.

Mientras iba por el gato para echarlo a la calle, Sasuke casi tropezó con su hijo que gateaba por toda la casa y después de pillar al animal, éste lo rasguño.

Persiguió al felino hasta la recámara y encontró a Sousuke mordiendo las llaves y usando su corbata.

_"Culpable" _atinó a decir Sasuke.


	11. Susto de Muerte

**SUSTO DE MUERTE**

Sasuke había hecho una papilla de manzana para Sousuke, pero el niño se negaba a comérsela.

Ninguno quería dejarse vencer por el otro, Sousuke apretaba los labios y Sasuke intentaba meterle la cuchara en la boca.

Esto parecía no tener fin, pero entonces…

Sasuke se esfumó y su hijo lo buscaba con la mirada. Comenzó a jugar él solito en su silla gozando su victoria, pero…

_"¡Sorpresa!"_ exclamó Sasuke usando una máscara de Halloween.

Sousuke se quedó mudo del susto y luego abrió la boca para llorar, pero su padre fue más rápido y le introdujo una cucharada de alimento.


	12. Chupones con Sabor a Papá

**CHUPONES CON SABOR A PAPÁ **

Sasuke miraba ceñudo a Sousuke que lloraba desesperado en su silla pero no sabía que hacer, ya que le habían brotado sus primeros dientes.

Lo que no le gustaba era el exceso de baba en su ropa y los berridos.

_"Frótale brandy en la encías"_ le indicó su esposa.

El moreno así lo hizo pero el pequeño escupía el licor y continuaba llorando.

Como no quería el chupón, Sasuke intentó ponerle más brandy y Sousuke lo mordió. Para su sorpresa, a él pareció gustarle el dedo de su padre y con indignación, Sasuke le dijo refunfuñando:

_"Que te aproveche, enano"_

****

_

* * *

_

_**Durante el tiempo que cuidé de Jovanny (el bebé de mi sobrino), a cada rato tuve incidentes como este por la dentición. Vaya que si muerden fuerte los bebés cuando atraviesan por esta etapa XP**_


	13. El Rival de Sasuke

**EL RIVAL DE SASUKE**

Esto definitivamente no le hacía gracia a Sasuke.

Ver a su hijo siendo arrullado amorosamente por su madre mientras se acurrucaba cómodamente en su pecho…

SU pecho… esas suaves partes delanteras de su esposa que a él le gustaba acariciar cada vez que podía ahora estaban pasando a "propiedad" de Sousuke con una frecuencia alarmante. Era ridículo estar celoso de su hijo.

_"Pequeño embustero" _masculló Sasuke molesto.

_"¿Dijiste algo?" _preguntó su pareja.

_"Creo que ya fue suficiente arrumaco por hoy. Llévalo a la cuna"_

_"Pero siempre que intento despegarlo, se pone a llorar"_

_"Enano malcriado_" volvió a gruñir.

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Nada"_


	14. Primeros Pasos

**PRIMEROS PASOS**

Sousuke ya tenía 9 meses, y por ende ya era tiempo de que aprendiese a caminar.

Sasuke lo entrenaba día y noche sin descanso, pero sólo conseguía arrastrar al bebé como un saco de harina.

El pequeño se mostraba necio a levantar los pies e impulsarse, siempre mirando a su padre con un pucherito en la cara.

_"Mejor déjalo por hoy" _le sugirió su esposa _"Él tiene que hacerlo solo"._

_"Puede que tengas razón. Te salvaste por hoy, enano"_

Y Sasuke abandonó la sala… sin darse cuenta de que Sousuke se ponía de pie e iba caminando alegremente tras él…


	15. ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Gaga?

**¿PAPÁ? ¿MAMÁ? ¿GAGA?**

Sasuke y su esposa se habían tomado la tarde para enseñarle a Sousuke a hablar.

_"Gaga"_ era lo único que él decía.

_"Di 'papá' "_ le pedía Sasuke

_"No, di 'mamá' " _le pedía su mujer.

El bebé los miró a ambos y guardó silencio. Sus padres le miraron expectantes pero éste sólo abrió la boca para escupir saliva.

_"Es inútil. Tu y yo seremos sus 'gagas' " _dijo ella, volviendo a la cocina.

Sasuke miró a su hijo y repitió el ejercicio.

_"Vamos, yo sé que me entiendes. Di 'papá' "_

_"Te…"_

_"¿Te?"_

_"¡Temee!"_

_Sasuke enmudeció_.

_"Gaga sonaba mejor"_

* * *

**Como este es el último drabble que tengo a la mano, podria decirse que ya se acabó el corrido. PERO no me siento satisfecha con dejarle hasta aquí, así que no subiré más drabbles hasta que surta el repertorio. Un poco de paciencia y a ver que se me ocurre.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima.**

**Firey Girl Out.**


	16. Dos Más Dos Siempre son Cuatro

_********__****___

Ahora sí, después de mucho pensármelo, pienso que con esto llego al final de mis drabbles. Yo sé que a lo mejor se molestan conmigo, pero necesitaba liberar peso de mis hombros para poder hacer bien los proyectos grandes. De todas formas me las arreglé para darle un final que nunca olvidarán (en especial Sasuke XD).

**_

* * *

_**

DOS MÁS DOS SIEMPRE SON CUATRO

Desde que Sousuke aprendió a hablar, siempre fastidiaba a Sasuke con lo mismo:

__

_"¡Quero un hermanito!"_

_"No"_

_"¡Quero hermanita!"_

_"¡No!"_

Su mujer no ayudaba en nada. Últimamente tenía cambios bruscos de humor y comía poco. Lo peor era que le negaba el sexo, y él ya estaba harto de las peticiones de Sousuke. Ni de coña tendría otro hijo por lo menos hasta que su primogénito fuera al parvulario.

Estaba colocando un CD de música instrumental para relajarse cuando entró su esposa con cara de preocupación.

_"Tengo que decirte algo..."_

Sasuke la miró con pesadez.

_"¿Qué?"_

__

"_Creo que estoy..."_

"_¡Noooooo!"_

* * *

**Qué manchada soy, lo sé, pero a mí si que me encanta fregar al menor de los Uchiha... ¡por matar a mi Itachi! ¡Ja! ¡Cómete esa, mentecato!**

**Gracias por seguir esta mini-trama y sus reviews. Ya saben dónde pueden ver más de mis trabajos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Firey Girl Out. **


End file.
